HOuse's Holidays
by blueyedluv
Summary: After Smashing Blue...see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I was going to stop writing and then I received SO MANY REVIEWS that I just had to write a few more. This is going to be a mini series with most holidays starting with Valentine's Day and going through a few more. The chapters will be short but it will take place after Smashing Blue ended. So without further ado, I give you a House Holiday. I do not own the TV show House._

* * *

Allison wanted to scream. 

She had gotten up in the morning with hope that Greg wouldn't act like a complete ass but once again, she was wrong. He had rolled out of bed, popped a vitamin pill, and grunted while he headed to the bathroom. Not romantic at all.

She had made coffee and a big breakfast but did she get a thank you? NO! Even Michael, who was now fifteen, had given his father a weird look. And when the fifteen year old notices it, SOMETHING was wrong.

She had given him a kiss before she left and all he did was pat her on the butt and tell her to call him for brainstorming. She had growled and stalked out of the front door.

As of right now, she was sitting in the car outside their house trying not to pound her head into the steering wheel. Sighing, she picked up her bag and trudged slowly up the stairs. House opened the door just before she could reach it.

"There you are," he said gruffly. "I was wondering what took so long."

"The patient died on us twice before we got him…to…live."

Her talking slowly tapered off as she took in her surroundings. Red, white, and pink roses were on every surface in vases. Boxes of chocolate littered the dining room table and an open bottle of champagne sat on top of the piano. Her eyes filled with tears as she forgot her stressful day and reveled in the fact that she had the best husband in the world.

He took her by the hand and led her over to the couch where they sat down.

"I know I didn't show it earlier but you do mean everything to me. I love you just the same as I did before. So…how about you and your cute butt marry me again after two and a half decades together?"

Allison nodded as tears streamed down her face. This was the best Valentine's Day ever. She leaned over to kiss him but stopped herself.

"Where's Michael?"

House grinned. "At Wilson's."

Allison grinned impishly and grabbed a chocolate, heading to the bedroom. House smirked and followed behind her with the enthusiasm of someone half her age. He made a mental note to thank Nathaniel for the idea the next day. His kids really did love him. Bt right now, he was going to love their mother.


	2. St Patrick's Day

_Author's Notes: **sobs** You all are so nice to me! I have reviews! Lots of them! Here's the next chapter. sobs and turns dramatically towards the window _

* * *

Alison was tired and her butt hurt. Her ANNOYING husband decided that until she put on the green blouse for St. Patrick's Day, he was going to pinch her butt. Thirty-four pinches later, she had finally threatened to leave him home. He had conceded and they were off to the hospital. She had a man who she thought was faking the entire thing and she had asked Cuddy for permission for a consult. Wilson had snickered when they had argued about where House was allowed to wander. Annoyed, Allison had turned to him and asked him whether or not parenting suited him because she could make it so he couldn't reproduce again.

"We going in?"

House glanced over at her and she sighed, taking her keys out of the car. They wandered into their favorite restaurant and she yelped when she felt a sudden pinch.

"GREG! I told you-"

She broke off when she saw her husband standing in front of her. Whipping around, she saw a short man with curly blonde hair standing behind her.

"JEFF!"

Laughing, she flung herself at the older man. House frowned when he saw this and limped over to Allison.

"And you are hugging this stranger why?"

Allison moved away from the stranger and smiled at House.

"Greg, this is my brother Jeff. Jeff, this is my husband Dr. Gregory House."

The two men shook hands and House motioned towards the table.

"Have a drink?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm on duty call tomorrow morning so I can't drink much tonight. It was nice meeting you and it was good to see you again, sis."

Jeff ran off towards his buddies and Allison grinned at House.

"I haven't seen him since the last family reunion. That was fun!"

House just nodded and turned to go to the table but a hand on his arm stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him. Without anymore words, she pulled him towards the car they came in. House smiled and followed her. This was even better.


	3. Father's Day

_Author's Note: Here's the new installment! Have some fun and review!_

* * *

Father's Day was never a big deal to House. He got some cheesy cards, a few pieces of junk, and a tie or two. Since he had retired, he had received more than enough medical journals and books to keep him occupied for about several hundred years. It was rather annoying.

He slowly limped up the stairs to his house, wondering what Allison had planned since all of the children were away. He opened the door and surprised at the lack of lighting, flipped the switch on.

"SURPRISE!"

His entire baseball team leapt up from behind the couches holding brightly colored boxes. Every child was accounted for. He felt his smirk lessen as he surveyed the scene. They had hung up streamers and balloons and even Cuddy was there. Wilson, their wife, and their child were standing in the living room as well. He limped over to Allison and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he told her gruffly.

She just smiled and went off to cut the cake as he opened his Father's Day presents.

A new PS3 for when he got bored.

A gift certificate to his favorite restaurant for when he was hungry.

A new cane for when he got bored visiting Allison at the hospital.

A new tie that glowed-in-the-dark.

He laughed at this one and promised to use it when he used his new mask to scare Cuddy in the dark. She frowned at this statement and huffed.

A few new games for his much loved Gameboy and he was happy. He turned to his family and thanked them and then threw cake at Allison. She yelped when some of it got down her shirt but laughed when he offered to clean it up.

By the time he went to bed, he was content. The only bad thing was that Allison wouldn't let him play one of his new games under the covers.


	4. Fourth of July

_Author's Notes: I'm cranking them out as fast as I cam today because I don't know when I'll have another chance to update. So here we go again!_

* * *

Fourth of July rocked in Allison's house.

Three years ago, Michael had let off a bottle rocket that singed him in the kneecap. He limped like his father for a few days. They had matching canes.

Two years ago, Nathaniel had poked himself in the eye with a sparkler. A cool eye patch was just what the doctor prescribed. He said he had never received more phone numbers than on that day.

Last year, Lotty had made it her goal to do something stupid. She had failed until she slipped on a Coke can that they were trying to set off. A broken leg and a few stitches later and she was flirting with the doctor who was taking care of her.

This year was slow. No accidents. No injuries. No anything! Allison was bored!

BOOM 

House bolted up from his bed and he and Allison raced to where Emma was staying. She looked up sheepishly as they took in her burnt and singed bed.

"I thought it was quiet."

Bottle rockets were banned from the household from that point on. At least OUTSIDE the household, the furniture had a chance.


	5. Halloween

_Author's Notes: I love this story! The chapters are short but I enjoy them all the same._

* * *

Halloween was no joke in the household in which Greg House presided.

He had used the mask to scare children away when it should have been Cuddy.

He threw eggs at Wilson's door when he had refused to give him candy.

He had grabbed some candy out of a child's bag when she wasn't looking.

Allison was MAD.

"GREG HOUSE!"

He limped around the corner and stood in front of her.

"You are coming home! No excuses!"

He nodded and gave his mask one last use to a cocky mother who was shooting him dirty looks.

Halloween was fun!


	6. New Years Eve

_Author's Note:I skipped Thanksgiving and Christmas because they seemed kind of repetitive. This is the last story and the end of the series. I'll come out with something soon!_

* * *

New Years was a time for celebration.

It was a time to watch his wife excitedly count down the time.

It was a time to open several bottle of champagne and gulp it down.

It was a time to reflect on what he had and what he was sure he could get.

It was time for him to become a grandfather.

Emma had married her college sweetheart and gave birth to twins just like she was. It was two girls and she names the Lilly and Lilac after her favorite flowers. That had been a few hours ago when they had received the call.

Allison looked over at him and then glanced over to where he was staring at the vase with the flowers in it.

"Are you okay?"

He simply nodded and noticed the delicate beauty of the flowers. He was honored to have such a beautiful bouquet in his house. And when the time came, he would add others, just as he had before.


End file.
